Fix you
by TheFremioneGirl
Summary: Fred tries to fix George. Song fic from the song Fix you by Coldplay. One-shot Fred is dead and tries to fix George after he is left broken and devastated.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

First take on a song fic. I just thought it fitted so well :3 Hope you enjoy xx

GEORGE'S POV

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

__I try my hardest, I really do. I go out to the shop everyday with Ginny (just like I have these past few months) and do my best to help people and make them smile. But that never takes away that empty feeling inside…

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

I even managed to open a new shop today! That was our ambition, Fred and I, but he never got to see it… For some reason, I don't feel so happy, knowing he'll never see what we achieved together…

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

When I get home, I just sit there, staring at all those pictures of both of us, smiling, laughing, living… I feel my eyelids dropping, but still I don't sleep. I can't. All the nightmares will come back and haunt me, like they did last night.

_Stuck in reverse  
_

It's almost as if I'm trying to live in the past…

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

Without realising it, I look into the mirror and see that my cheeks are stained with tears, and it seems as if it's a never ending flow

_When you lose something you can't replace_

The thoughts of Fred, lying on that stretcher come back to me more vividly than ever. I can't do this! I miss him too much. Nothing will ever replace that empty, falling feeling I feel inside.

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

I even tried to fall in love again. But I couldn't do it. Katie couldn't do it. It was too hard, and in the end, it was in vain.

_Could it be worse?_

Could it get any worse Fred? Even if I'm living, I feel dead inside. What's the meaning of life, when I'm only half alive? When I don't **feel** alive anymore?

_Lights will guide you home_

Suddenly, I see this light. Light in the darkness. Almost as if I can see the end of this dark tunnel. Could this be it? Is this when I come and join you?

FRED'S POV

_And ignite your bones_

I feel George, I feel him hoping that he's dying and coming to join me. No. It's not his time. But I am here, and I'm here to help him. He needs my help, or else he would never appreciate life. I need to make him alive once more. All this is my fault!

_And I will try to fix you_

So I stand there, and talk to him, I talk to him in his dream because he's fallen asleep at last. I tell him it'll all be alright and that he has to move on. He has to live. For me, for us.

_And high up above or down below_

Whether I'm with George or not, I'll always be there.

_When you're too in love to let it go_

I know he loved me, but he needs to understand that it's time to let go. We both have to let go and live separately until we get reunited.

_But if you never try you'll never know_

He needs to go out there and do things. He hasn't really tried out any of the new candies we were developing. It doesn't feel right. George should be the one who goes out and does stuff, but he doesn't seem to be trying.

_Just what you're worth_

Go on George, I believe in you. You are strong enough to go on without me.

_Lights will guide you home_

I promise to guide you, even if I'm not right next to you. I'll be your light in the darkness.

_And ignite your bones_

I'll make sure you stay alive, lively. I'll keep you going, whatever happens.

_And I will try to fix you_

Finally, I promise that I will fix you. I'll make sure you continue living, even after I decided to make a stupid joke and let my guard down. You shouldn't have to go through this because of me.

_Tears stream down your face_

I can see the tears rolling off your freckled cheeks.

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

I know no one will replace me, but you need to continue.

_Tears stream down your face_

The never ending flow of tears continues

_And I..._

…promise that I'll wipe your tears away.

_Tears stream down your face_

Please stop crying George

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

Don't punish yourself for my mistakes, learn from them. Learn never to let your guard down, and that you should live each day as if it is your last.

_Tears stream down your face_

The tears are still there, but they aren't as sad as they were

_And I..._

…have done what I could. I'll be watching.

_Lights will guide you home_

I will guide you with this light, watch over you at night, and the light will always be bright. For you.

_And ignite your bones_

I will keep you alive. And if you're alive, you can make our whole family happy once more.

_And I will try to fix you_

Through this, I promise, I'll fix you.


End file.
